Mending broken hearts sequel
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: Sequel to mending broken hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Mending broken hearts sequel

Valentine's Day

(Bella's point of view)

"Mom what did you get dad for today?" Rose asked.

"I'm not telling you because one of you will tell Emmett" I say

as we get home. The boys and Alexa run in from hunting.

"Renee is going to be here in a few" I say. Alice comes down

the stairs with Alexa's bag right as Renee honks. Alexa runs

out with the kids who were going away for the weekend.

Carlisle and I had the house to ourselves. After dinner we sat

down and opened gifts. I opened my first. It was a Cullen

crest on a bracelet. "Here" I say as I hand him his present.

He pulls out the onesies that says Daddy rules. Carlisle looks

confused so he takes the card out; he reads half way through

it and then drops it. Carlisle lets out a loud whoop I jump in

surprise. "You don't know how happy I am" he says as he spins

me around. "I think I do I say. "When?" he asks. I found out

last week, we conceived on new year's day" I say and Carlisle

kisses me. "We just have to tell the family I say.

"They'll be fine with it" he says "What about rose though?" I

ask as I sit down with him. "We can talk to her by herself"

Carlisle says and kisses me. I love you" I say.

"I love you more" He says as he nuzzles my neck. I yawn and

Carlisle chuckles. "Time for my babies to go to bed" he says as

he helps me up and walks to bed with me. He lies down and we

fall asleep with smiles on our faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Mending broken hearts Sequel ch. 2

(Bella's point of view)

When I got up the next morning Carlisle wasn't next to me. Instead Alexa was sleeping in Carlisle's spot. I looked at the clock and jumped

out of bed, soon regretting it. I ran to the bathroom and started to get sick. "Mommy" Alexa yelled.

"Honey lower your voice, mommy's ok" I say but I'm weak and can't get up. "Honey where's daddy?" I ask as Alexa come sin and cries

into my arms not liking that I'm sick. "Shopping" She says and puts her head in the crook of my neck. We sat there for about fifteen

minutes. "Bella! Alexa!" Carlisle's yells. "Carlisle we're upstairs, help please I cry out. Carlisle flints in.

"What happened?" he asked as he picks us up. "I got sick this morning and then I couldn't get up, we've sat there for fifteen

minutes" I say as Carlisle sets us down in the living room. OK the kids will be home soon, rose is sitting in the cabin and Alexa needs to

be told" Carlisle says. "OK, can you make me some breakfast please?" I ask and Carlisle nods and kisses my forehead before walking to

the kitchen. "Tell me what?" Alexa asks. "Honey you're going to be a big sister sweetie" I say.

"NO" Alexa cries and throws a tantrum. Carlisle runs in. I go to pick Alexa up but Carlisle stops me.

"ALEXA ANN CULLEN STOP THIS INSTANT" Carlisle yells and I wince at how loud it sounds. Alexa stops and looks at us with an

angry face and stops upstairs to her room. "Love let's get some breakfast in you and then the others will be home" Carlisle says as he

wraps his around my back. We walk to the kitchen and Carlisle helps me onto the bar stool and gives me my plate. After I'm done eating

I give Carlisle my plate right as the front door opens. "MOM WE"RE HOME" Emmett screams and I wince.

"Are your ears ok love?" Carlisle asks. "Just sensitive" I say and we walk to the family room.

"MOMMY" Emmett booms and hugs me. "Emmett be careful with her" Carlisle warns. "We have something to tell you" Carlisle says

and Ali starts to cry. "No you can't die" She yells. "Die? I'm not dying Alice" I say but Carlisle is mad.

"What did you see" he asks madly. "Mom having cancer" She says well whimpers in fright.

"Cancer, not I'm not dying of cancer much happier, especially because I'm not dying" I say and lean into Carlisle.

"Than what is it?" Jazz asks. "Were expecting" I say. Alice squeals but jazz and Emmett looked confused.

"Ok boys, since you don't get it. I'm pregnant" is ay and the boys finally get it. Emmett lets out a huge hoot of joy.

"YES!" he screams. "Well we got to go talk to rose" Carlisle says and grabs are winter coats and boots. I make sure to wrap up.

Carlisle and i walk hand in hand to the cabin. It takes us about ten minutes to walk there. When we get there rose is sitting in a ball on

the couch shaking and crying. "Rose honey why are you crying?" Carlisle asks.

"You're going to spank me aren't you?" She sobs out. "Of course not baby" I say and wrap her in my arms as Carlisle does the same.

"We just need to tell you something" Carlisle says. "Ok?" She hiccups. "Your mother is pregnant" Carlisle says and rose hugs me.

"YEAH" She yells which shocks Carlisle and I. "You're happy?" I ask. Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she asks.

"We just thought you would be mad since you can't have kids and here I'm having another." I say. "NO I'm happy" Rose says.

"Ok I think we should get back to the house" Carlisle says. "Ok" Rose says and Carlisle picks me up and they flint back to the house.

Carlisle helps me out of the winter clothes and sets me on the couch. Emmett come sin carrying Alexa.

"Mommy why are you replacing me? What did I do wrong?" She asks pitifully. Carlisle and I gasp.

"Honey we're not replacing you" Carlisle says as he takes her from Emmett and sits next to me with Alexa.

"We're giving you a playmate honey" I say as I kiss her forehead. "OK mommy" She says and hugs me. Alice put in a movie and we all

snuggle on the couch. We just watch movies for the rest of the day. Until I start yawning and Alexa falls asleep on my chest. Carlisle was

out back cutting firewood for tomorrow night. I get up and go upstairs with Alexa. I place her down on her bed and get out some

pajamas for her. I quickly change her into them and lay her under the blankets. I walk to my room and change into a blue nightie.

I get under the blankets and try to fall asleep but it's so hot in our room. Em" I call out and Emmett appears in front of me.

"Yeah mom" he asks. "Can you check the heat please it's really hot in here" I say. "Sure" Emmett says and goes to the hallway where i see

the lights flicker. "75" Emmett says from the hall. "Turn it down to 67 please" I say as I try to get some sleep.

"OK, it's down you need anything else?" Em asks. "No I should be fine" I say as I roll over on my side. It was still hot even with Emmett

turning the heat down. I get up and open the window a crack. I settle down in bed again and drift off to sleep. When I get up I'm hot

again. I look to my window and it's not open. I get up to open again.

"Bella are you trying to freeze?" Carlisle asks from the corner of our room. I look over and he's reading a book.

"NO babe I'm hot" I whine. "Let me see" Carlisle says and get up and puts his hand on my forehead. I lean into his cold hand.

"OK I'm going to get you some pain reliever which will help with the fever. Anything else?" he asks.

"My stomach feels like crap" I say. "Ok I'll be back" Carlisle says and flints out of the room. He comes back with a bottle of water and

two pills. I take the pills and Carlisle leads me to our bed. He lies down next to me and holds me in his arms. I rest my face on his

shoulder and fall back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Mending broken hearts sequel Ch.3

(Bella's point of view)

The next morning when I got up Carlisle wasn't with me. "Carlisle?" I ask. "He's at work mom" Jazz says. I nod my head. I stand up

and get a wave of nausea. I run to the bathroom and start to puke my guts up. "Mom are you ok?" Jazz asks.

"Yeah its morning sickness" I say. "Mom this isn't morning sickness your burning up" Jazz says as he goes into the medical cabinet and

looks for Tylenol. "Here" he says and hands me two pills I get a glass of water and take the two pills.

"Maybe you should stay in bed for the day" Jazz suggests. "Yeah, can you help me up" I say. Jazz grabs my hands and helps me stand

up. I walk to the bed and lay back down. Jazz opens the window a crack and places a bucket near my bed with a bottle of water.

"Thanks son" I say as I lie on my side and try to go back to bed. I finally fall asleep after jazz sends calmness to me

(6 hours)

I woke up in pain. I cried out and Emmett was next to me. "Mommy are you ok" he asks and puts his hands on my forehead.

"I'm going to call dad" He says as he runs out of the room. Ali comes in with some clothes. I look down and see the bed full of puke.

"Here mom go take a shower and change I'll change the bedding" She says and hands me a towel, wash cloth and a new cami and

shorts. I get up and go to the bathroom to change. I started the shower and stepped in. The warm water felt amazing but I didn't feel

the baby kick like it normally does. Carlisle determined I was about 5 months. For every month I grew 2 ½. I got out and got in the

clothes. "Honey?" Carlisle asks as he knocks on the bathroom door. "Baby" I cry out and open the door and hug him.

"Shh lets lay you down and I will check you out" Carlisle says as he helps me to the bed. "The baby isn't kicking" I cry.

"Shh I'll check it out" he says and gets the ultrasound. "The baby is sleeping right now sweetie" He says.

"your symptoms sound like the flu, I'm going to give you antibiotics to help. Also your on bed rest" Carlisle's says as he writes the

Prescription and Ali takes it. Carlisle climbs in bed and hold me so I fall asleep.

(Carlisle's point of view)

"Family meeting" I shout and the kids groan. "This is about your mother" I say as we go to the dining room.

"Why didn't you call me when you heard her puking?" I ask. "Because we were hunting, we got back and it smelt like puke and we

Thought she puked in the bucket" Jazz said. "YOU WHAT" I scream and they all flinch.

"This could kill your baby brother or sister" I say so Alexa doesn't hear and tell Bella. "What?" rose asks and starts to cry.

"Everyone go to your rooms, rose sweetie come here" I say as I grab her hand. I take her upstairs to my study and hug her.

"Mommy shouldn't have to go through that pain" She cries. "Shh she won't I will make sure of it" I say as I kiss her forehead.

She nods her head in the crook of my neck. I rub small circles on her back. We sit there for a while until I hear Bella puking. I get up

And run to her side. "Love your antibiotics are here" I say as I get one and hand it to her. She takes it and puts her arms up to be picked

up. I pick her up and take her down stairs to the couch. I sit her on my lap and we watch TV. "Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Somewhat" She says. "How about a plain bagel with some cream cheese?" I ask. "Sure" she says and rose walks in with the plate. My

phone starts to ring so rose takes over my place and I go and get my phone Hello, Dr. Cullen speaking" I say.

"Carlisle we need you to go on a business call, it will be two weeks long" The director sad. No i can't go" I say.

"Carlisle you have no choice but to go or the state will revoke your license." The director says sadly.

"But Bella has the flu and she's pregnant, can you shorten it?" I ask. "Yeah you can stay for a week The director says.

"Fine when do I need to leave" I say. "Tonight" The director says. "OK I will see you there" I say and hang up. I go over to Bella.

"Babe why do you look so sad? She asks. "I have to leave for a business meeting if I don't the state will revoke my license, it I'll be a week

long. Rose I want you to take care of your mother" I say as I go upstairs to pack. Bella falls me and sits on the bed with tears in her

eyes. "Shh love you're going to be ok." I say as I throw some clothes in my bag and zip it up.

"Rose will take care of you, jazz knows how to do ultrasounds and rose will be like me. She will sleep with you and hold you when you

need to cry" I say as I kiss bella's forehead. "Ok" She says and walks down the stairs with me.

"I will see you in a week." I say as I kiss her one last time. "Be careful with your mother kids, jazz you're in charge of her medical stuff"

I say and go to leave but Bella starts to sob. "Bye love" I say and kiss her and leave.

"I'm worried about the baby" She says to rose as she hugs her. That's the last thing I heard and saw as I backed out of the driveway.

(a week later)

"Bye" I yell to the hospital staff and jump in my car and race towards home. When I get there what I see shocks me. Bella and Emmett

are dancing in the living room. "Emmie stop" Bella says and steps out of his arms but soon gets swopped into jazz's.

"Ok guys let's not make your mother sick" I say as I set my bag down. "Babe!" Bella yells and runs to me. I grab her and pull her to me.

As I do I feel kicks against my stomach. "Babe" She says in awe. The baby" I say as I put my hands on her belly.

"Yep, they have been kicking a lot for their siblings" She says. "They?" I ask. "Twins" She says. "oh my gosh" I say as I kiss her again.

"It's better though, a boy and girl" She says. "I get my baby boy?" I ask. "Yes you do" She says and kisses me. I can't keep the smile off

my face as Bella leads me upstairs to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Mending broken hearts sequel ch.4

(Bella's point of view)

The last two weeks slowly went by. As the days went on and I became rounder and my body became weaker, it was obvious Carlisle wasn't happy anymore.

He would look at me in sadness and jasper told me he had self-hate for himself. In the last two weeks, the babies broke 5 ribs and fractured my pelvis.

They were growing stronger by the day and I was growing weaker. It was to the point I only saw Alexa for a few minutes a day. It was to the point that today

she was going to live with Charlie and Renee who haven't seen me yet. I was sitting on the couch trying to get as comfortable as you can with a fractured

pelvis. Right as I got comfortable the doorbell rang. "Carlisle can you get that" I shout. "Yes Bella." He says which makes me upset he hasn't called me love or

any of those kinds of names since the day my first rib broke. Carlisle answers the door and my parents walk in and gasp when they see me.

"O god Bella please say you're going to get them out soon" Dad says. "Dad we can't or they won't live" I say. "Bella they're killing you" My mother wails.

"Mom if I wasn't strong enough to deliver I wouldn't have made it this far, and with Carlisle I'm sure they won't. As long as Carlisle gets over his self-hate and

stop ignoring me!" I say and my parents look at him in anger. "I'll get Alexa" Carlisle says as he goes upstairs. He comes down a few minutes later carrying a

screaming Alexa. "NO I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE MOMMY!" She screams and tries to kick Carlisle. Carlisle hands her to Charlie and Renee takes the bags. They

leave after a sad glance at me and a goodbye. I get up and try to walk to the stairs but jazz stops me. "Take me to my room" I say and jazz picks me ups and

takes me to my room. Carlisle and I had separate rooms now. I hated it. I lie down on the bed and try to think of what I can do. I can't take this anymore.

I finally start to just cry. Alice runs in. "Mom what wrong? Is it the babies?" She asks panicky.

"No its just I'm upset honey, your father can't stand to look at me, he ignores me. It's really upsetting that a couple weeks ago he was all happy and now he

won't even talk to the babies like he use to do" I say and lay back down gin and out a pillow over my face and scream into it. This time it brings Carlisle up, who

has a sad and guilty look on his face. He comes next to me and brings me to his arms and kisses my neck.

"I'm sorry the way I've been behaving love, it just hurts me to know that it's my fault that you may die" he says.

"Carlisle it's both of are faults." I say as I turn in his arms so I can look at his face. "DO you really think I'm going to die with you?" I ask as I take his face in my

hands. No" He says as pulls me into a hug, well sort of hug. "I still want Alexa to stay at your parents so if I need to do something without pain medication." He

says and kisses me. The babies kick softly. Carlisle puts his hands on my stomach and they both kick. I smile at him as he whispers to the babies. I fall asleep

soon after because Carlisle is rubbing soothing circles on my bump.


	5. Chapter 5

Mending broken hearts sequel ch.5

(Bella's point of view)

Carlisle finally went hunting. Since he forgave me two weeks ago, he refused to leave my side. He was worried I would go into

labor when he was gone. Rose and jasper stayed behind, while everyone else went with Carlisle.

"Mom time for the babies feeding" jazz says as he brings in a cup of blood. I got a whiff off it and started to puke.

"Mom?" Rose screams. "Get the blood away from me" I gas out in misery. Jazz takes the cup out while rose tries to hold my hair

back as I puke into a vase. "Jazz I think we need to call dad" Rose says but I shake my head no. The babies kick really hard and

we hear a 'crack'. "Jasper no" I scream as he reaches for my cell phone. I fall off the couch and I hear a crack and then more

blood comes spewing out of my mouth. I can't breathe. I gasp and try but I'm getting light headed.

"Jazz just do it, she's dying" Rose sobs as she tries to help me breath. Jazz grabs my hone and calls Carlisle.

(Carlisle's point of view)

I was hunting for about a half hour. I got a few deer and was going to head back but Emmett and Edward made me stay. I had

this weird feeling something bad was happening. My phone started to ring. "Hello? I ask panicky.

"Dad its mom, she started puking up blood when she smelt the blood, and then she wouldn't let me call you, she fell of the couch and something in her cracked.

She's choking over blood and I can't stop it" Jasper says panicky.

"Get her to my office, try getting morphine in her, it's time to get the babies out" I say and hang up and run home. When I get to

the door Bella's blood hits me like a concrete wall.

(Bella's point of view)

"We need to get her upstairs and get morphine in her system, dads going to deliver" Jazz says as he picks me up.

He flints upstairs and goes to the closet and gets out the supplies he needs. He draws up the shot and takes my arm in his hand.

I feel a slit pinch and then the pain slowly fades. The blood flow is slowing but I still have to gasp. Carlisle runs in with a

panicked look. O my god Bella" He says as he comes to me and kisses me.

"The babies" I say weakly. "Shh I know jasper get my scalpel" Carlisle says and I looked at him in panic.

"Jaspers going to help deliver them love, I need you to stay focused on not screaming, everyone came back and Alexa's in the

house, but the babies hearts are slowing I need to get them out He says and jasper comes back carrying the scalpel.

"Rose talk to her try keeping her mind of off it" Carlisle says and I feel my shirt being picked up.

"Ready son?" Carlisle asks. The next thing I know I feel pain. I go to scream but remember Alexa is in the house. I hear the

familiar metal tearing telling me Carlisle is biting the protective skin over the babies. I can't hold the scream.

"Jasper take over" Carlisle says and Carlisle's next to me. He has blood still on his nose. "Shh love its ok, look at me" he says as he

puts his hands on my face. I look into his eyes and relax. Something about his eyes calms me down.

"You're going to be ok, we're going to get the twins out and you're going to be fine" Carlisle says trying to reassure himself.

He knows my hearts slowing. I hear a baby cry then. "It's the girl" Jasper says and rose takes her.

"Love?" Carlisle asks. "Renesmee Carlie" I say as I see my baby girl. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. Rose takes her away

and Emmett comes in. My baby boy's cries finally fill the room. "Noah Zachary" I say as Emmett takes the baby who has blue eyes and brown hair.

"Dad she's losing too much blood" Jasper says and I feel slight tugging on my stomach. My eyes start to

flutter close. "Bella keep your eyes open" I hear Carlisle beg in desperation. I try to but I can only get the one open.

My body is so tired, I just want to give up but I know Carlisle won't let me. "To weak" I say.

"NO Bella fight you're not leaving me" he cries out. "Mommy" Alexa screams and that's the last thing I hear before everything

goes black and my heart stops.


	6. Chapter 6

Mending broken hearts ch.6

(Carlisle point of view)

NO! She can't be dead. I start to dry sob as I bring her body to mine. "Dad you need to let her go so we can work on her" Jazz says but I ignore him.

All I hear is my sobs and Alexa's screams. Jasper takes her from my arms and I let out a mangled scream. Edward and Emmett drag me down stairs.

I can't believe my love is dead. Rose comes down with one of the demons. "Here's daddy Noah" She says and tries to hand him to me.

"Keep that thing away from me if you think I could love it your wrong it killed my mate." I spit out and the kids gasp.

Alexa crawls into my lap and I hug her and dry sob into her shoulder. She smells like Bella. OH how I already miss her.

(Jazz's point of view)

WOW! I never thought I would see Carlisle act like this. "Rose hand the baby to Emmett or Edward, I need you" I say so only they hear me.

Rose runs up. "Start CPR, I need to get dads venom" I say as I go into the other medical room and pull dads venom out of the fridge.

We took some out of him, after the babies first started to break her ribs. "Jasper her heats back but it's weak" Rose says.

"OK try shocking her so I can get venom in her" I say as I take three shots of it out. I hear her heart start again. I run back in and hand Rose two of

the shots. "Get her wrists and ankles with both, I'll get her heart" I say as I pull her shirt off and plunge the needle into her heart. Her heart starts to

beat stronger once the venom is in. "Can you change her while I go talk to dad" I say and Renesmee starts to cry. I grab her and walk down stairs. She

sees dad and reaches for him. He looks so depressed. "Dad she's alive and changing" I say. "She's dead Jasper" He screams.

"Dad listen how many heart beats do you hear?" I ask. He looks up and listens and shock crosses his face.

(Carlisle's point of view)

I listen to the surrounding and hear four heartbeats, Wait four! That means Bella's alive. I hug jasper.

"Ok dad, can you let me go" he gasps out I let him go and see Renesmee in his arms. She looks at me and reaches for me. I take her in my arms and

spin her around. Everyone finally looks happy. "Where's Noah?" I ask looking around.

"Upstairs with rose, you scared him you screamed 'Keep that thing away from me if you think I could love it your wrong it killed my mate.'" Alice says

in a perfect imitation of me. "O my god I can't believe I said that" I say as I run upstairs to the nursery where rose is holding Noah.

"What do you want" Rose says with venom in her voice but sees Renesmee in my arms and relaxes. "To see my son" I say as I walk in.

Noah looks up at me and smiles. He reaches for me, so I pick him up in my other arm. "Hi baby boy" I say and he giggles.

"There perfect" I say as I look at rose. "Yes they are" She says as she gets up and leaves. I walk downstairs to feed them when a smell hits me.

The voultri. "Kids the voultri are coming!" I yell and hand Emmett the babies. Jasper, Edward, Esme and Alice come out side with me.

Rose holds Alexa in the house right as the Denali's run through the woods. "Carlisle the voultri wants to kill Bella and Alexa" Tanya says right as the

voultri comes out. "GO inside Tanya and guard them" I say and the Denali's go inside.

(ALSO I FORGOT TO PUT IT IN THE EARLIER CHAPTER BUT EDWARD AND ESME ARE THERE, THEY DIECED TO COME BACK.)


	7. Chapter 7

Mending broken heart Sequel Ch.7

(Carlisle's point of view)

"Aro" I hiss.

"Carlisle dear friends" aro says.

"If you came here to kill Bella, shes already changing" I growl.

"We came to see the child, well children by the sound of it."Aro purrs

"Absolutely not" esme growls as does everyone in the house.

" I will not harm them" Aro says and the guard and the two other brothers back up.

"Hes telling the truth" Edward says.

"Fine, Rose, Emmett" I say and they come out with the kids. The Denali's follow after.

"AH young alexa how pretty you are" Aro says and Alexa starts shaking violently.

All sudden Aro is on the ground screaming.

"Alexa stop" I scream and take her into my arms and she shocks me.

"Aro I'm so sorry" I say as I help him up with Alexa on my back.

"Of course brother I'm fine, its not as worse as Jane but it does sting" he says

"WAIT WHAT" Edward yelled.

"Aro and I are brother's, he hasn't been alive for thousands of years he is physically frozen at 35. He's the oldest when I was 9 he went missing. When I was born he was 26.

When he was changed it was almost like mine, he was hunting for vampires and got attacked." Carlisle said.

"So he wont kill us?" Alexa asks.

"No I wont your suppose to be my niece miss Alexa" Aro says and hold his arms out for her. I put her in his arms but she starts to cry.

"Daddy" She whines and reaches for me.

"Its your uncle relax" I say as I put my hand out and she grabs it.

"Everyone go back to the castle I'm staying here for awhile" Aro says. All of a sudden I'm on the ground.

"NO" Alexa screams.

"Felix get off of my brother now" Aro screams and I scream out in pain as my arm is ripped off. Emmett attacks.

"Emmett stop" I yell and Emmett looks at me. Aro grabs Felix and throws him to Jane.

"Take him back and punish him" Aro says and kneels down next to me. He grabs my arm and puts his hand under my chin.

"Spit" he says.

"Yeah no I'm good" I say as I try sitting up.

"Just listen to me brother, I am the older one" he chuckles.

"Fine" I say and spit in his gloved hand. He rubs the spit on my arm and then reattaches my arm and I wince in pain.

"daddy" Alexa Screams from behind Aro.

Aro catches her before she attacks me.

"Put me down you meany" She yells.

" Honey please be nice to your uncle" I sigh as I get up. I go to the house and everyone follows except the denial's who run back to there house.

I plop down on the couch. Aro plops down next to me. Alexa just sat there and glared at him. I open my other arm and Alexa jumps into it.

"Uncle Aro scares me" Alexa says as she snuggles into me.

"you need to get use to him., because daddy will be in a lot of pain this next couple days" I say and wince in pain as I try to move my other arm.

"okay, but can uncle cook like you and mommy?" She asks.

"Yeah no but I'm sure rose and Emmie will" I say and they nod as they feed the twins.

"OK daddy" She says and climbs over me to Aro's lap. I go upstairs to watch Bella.

(5 hours later)

There's a knock at my office door. I look up and Aro who looks really weird in normal clothes is holding a sleeping Alexa. "She fell asleep during the movie" he whispers. "Here I'll take her" I say and hold my good arm out. He lays her into my arms and she clutches my shirt in her sleep. "You look so weird in Jasper's clothes" I say. "Yeah its fells weird but I'm going to be staying for awhile, I don't really like working at the castle its boring" he says and looks at Bella. "She looks horrible" he mumbles. "Yeah the twins killed her, but rose and jazz brought her back" I say as I walk out of the room. I quickly change Alexa into PJ's and lay her down. "Love you baby girl" I say as I kiss her forehead and walk out. Aro's sitting next to Bella. " I can't believe shes not screaming" he whispers. "I think shes knows that the kids are still in the house." I say as I sit next to him. "Its glad to be back into a normal society" Aro whispers and pats my shoulder. "Glad to have you back" I say as he hugs me. We walks down stairs and plop down on the couch at the same time. I turn the sports channel on and we kick are feet up and watch TV like nothing new happened today.


	8. Chapter 8

Mending broken hearts ch.8

(3 days later/Bella's point of view)

"Carlisle shes waking" I hear a voice say.

" thank you aro, go downstairs and guard the kids please" Carlisle says. Why is aro here? And guard the kids? Is someone trying to attack them? I growl and open my eyes.

" Love?" Carlisle asks next to me. I turn and gasp at his beauty. I thought he looked amazing when I was human wow was he a thousand times better now.

I hug hims and he gasps.

" Love your a little stronger than me, its your turn not to kill me" he says and I catch my reflection. I look amazing.

"Where are they?" I ask impatient. " Down stairs but your not thirsty?" he asks and when he says that my throat burns. I bring my hands up to my throat.

" that's what I thought, lets get some blood into you" he says and opens the window in his office. He steps on the window sill and just walk off!

I run over and hes on the ground standing up. " Come on love" he says. I jump out and land in his arms. He falls to the floor from the impact. I start to giggle.

"Momma!'I hear alexa shout and carlisle and I flint into he woods before she could see me. I smell a mountain lion and run and tackle it.

I quickly finish it and take down three deer.

"Ready?" carlisle asks.

"No I want to talk to you" I say and walk further into the forest. I stop and turn on Carlisle.

" Why did I hear "thank you aro, go downstairs and guard the kids please"" I growl.

" Aro is visiting and I didn't know if you would attack the kids." he says but he says it nervously.

" What are you hiding form me!" I yell trying not to attack.

" Aro's my brother" he says very quietly and if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard it.

" WHAT ARE IS YOUR FUCKING BORHTER! DIDNT YOU THINK ME AS YOUR WOFE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THIS!" I scream.

" Yes but babe I was afraid of your reaction" Carlisle says and that's all it takes.

I lunge at him and tackle him to the floor. He grabs me and try's to flip me but I bite his neck. He hisses in pain.

" Bella stop this we don't need to hurt each other" he growls. I growl back and rip his arm off. He cry's out in pain. He kicks me off him and I go flying into a tree.

I go to attack him again when i get restrained.

"Emmett let me go" I hiss as Aro,Edward and jazz come out of the forest. I growl at Aro.

"Easy sis" he says as he walks up to me. I snap at him but miss. I fell another pair of arms wrap around me and Jasper is holding me also.

" LET ME GO" I scream and try to get out of there arms.

"Hold her still" Aro says and he come sup with a needle

" Ha like that will work" I growl.

"Oh it will its made to puncture vampire skin" Aro says and then stabs me with it. MY body starts to relax.

I try to fight it but with jasper restraining me its calms me down faster. Before i go under I scream out in agony.

(Carlisle's point of view/after fight when Bella screams)

"Love" I scream panicky and run to her as she falls to the ground.

" What did you do" I hiss as I try to get her up.

" Sedative" Aro says and shrugs. Jasper brings me my other arm and reattaches it. I hold my scream of agony.

I pick up Bella and flint back to the house. I stop in my room and lay her down. I sit next to her and hold her hand. Alexa comes in with tear stains on her face.

" why is momma sleeping?" she asks as she climbs into my lap.

" because uncle drugged mommy" I say as I hold alexa to my chest. A low moan escapes bells lips. I turn and Bella's stirring.

She reaches blindly around the bed until her fingers find my hand and lace around mine. She opens her eyes and smiles when she sees alexa.

" hey baby" She says ans alexa hugs her. Bella gasps and holds her breath. I wince knowing shes in pain. Bella breaths in slowly and relaxes.

" I'm not going to hurt her" she says. "S he smells good but not like food" She says.

" Can i see them?" she asks. I nod my head and help her up. We walk downstairs to where everyone is surrounding Rose and Esme who are holding the twins.

"Dada"Renesmee says as she sees me. Bella gasps.

" She can talk?" She asks.

" yes they grow faster than alexa did" I say. Bella looks at me panicked when she sees renesmee who looks about 6 months instead of three days old.

Bella reaches for her and renesmee throws her hands in the air happily.

" Hi baby" Bella says as she kisses her forehead. I look at esme who gives me Noah. Everyone disappears to the houses I bought them.

Aro slips out back to go back to the hotel hes staying at. I sigh happily. I have my perfect little family. Bella looks at me and smiles.

"I'm happy were a family" she says as she takes my hand into hers. We look outside at the pale moonlight as the babies nap in are arms.

Bella leans into my left side and I throw my left arm around her shoulders. She brings are intertwined hands to her chest and kisses my Cullen crest.

I gasp and hand her Noah and run upstairs to my office. I get the jewelry box from my desk and run back down.

"Close your eyes" I say and open the box. She closes her eyes and I put my hands around her neck and clasp the necklace got her shut. I lay it on her chest.

" you can open your eyes" I say as I take Noah from her again. She looks down and gasps in surprise.

" its beautiful" she says in awe. "Your welcome, you are my wife so now your a Cullen" I say as I kiss her lips.

"its perfect" she says as she snuggles into my side. I smile and we go back to our peaceful silence. Over all I'm glad Edward left as did esme because if they never did I

would have never found my true love and then I would have been stuck with a broken heart forever.


End file.
